Double Avatar
by walkingwiththedead
Summary: Asha is the spawn of a Firebender and a Waterbender. Feared by her power to bend more than one element, Azulon sent to have her murdered. She escape not to his knowledge and lived in secret. When she joins with the Avatar and meets her long lost love face to face. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**/My other account was spokenpen15 but i lost all my info and can't log back in so this is my new account. This story is from my former account and I am reloading it on here so I may finish it./**

Many believed the Avatar disappeared; the Fire Lord even went as far as to destroy the next element he was to be born in to, the Air benders. One day, a waterbender and firebender eloped. Together they had a beautiful daughter named, Asha. The named her after their broken home, it means "From the ash, reborn."

They returned to the fire nation and were welcomed with open arms by Azulon, his best friend. The fire lord blessed the fire and water benders and their beloved daughter, until she started bending. Asha was a feared waterbender at only 3 and by the time she was 6 she mysteriously found out she could also firebender. Here is girl who could bend two elements, but she wasn't the Avatar. Azulon pretended to be excited, but inside he feared her.

**Asha's POV**

I ran around the court yard with my best friend, Zuko, chasing me. It was his 7th birthday and Azulon was having a party for him.

"Come back here Asha!" He shouted playful as I jumped in a tree.

"Come get me Zuzu!" I pulled water from the fountain and splashed in on him.

"Come on now children, you don't want to get hurt now." Ursa, Zuko's mom, said as she helped me out of the tree and lead me and Zuko inside. "Zuko, go find a seat while I help Asha fix her hair," Zuko groaned and ran off to sit by Azulon.

Ursa and I walked to the bathing room and I sat in front of a big mirror while she combed my hair to fix it. "You know Ursa; I don't like my hair in a bun."

She chuckled, "Okay, we will leave it down, how about a kinda tail?" She put it half way up and I jumped in agreement. We headed back out and after the feast me and Zuko walked down to the beach and sat on the sand.

"So, how does it feel to be 7?" I asked tossing rocks into the ocean.

He laughed, "How does still being 6 feel?"

"Grrr, I'll be seven next week and then I'll fight you." I jumped and threw my arms out and spun in circles, "Ladies and gentlemen, the AMAZING Asha and the BORING Zuzu will have the challenge of a life time!" I fell down beside him and laughed.

"Hey wanna see a cool firebending trick?" He laughed as he jumped up ran over to a apple tree and grabbed an apple. He ran back and put in on my head.

"Zu?" I asked a little scared.

"Just stand still." He said as he positioned it. He ran and with a fire blast knocked the apple off my head.

"Wow!" I shrieked in excitement.

"What are two doing?" Azula asked as she, Mai, and Ty Lee ran to us on the beach.

"Watch this!" Zuko did the trick again.

"Wow brother!" Azula said, "Do it again!" I saw an evil look in her eye and gasp as she screamed at Zuko and made him lose his concentration. The fire blast got me.

I fell screaming to ground as Zuko grabbed me patting the flames out. He held me as the other three ran for help. I lay in Zuko's arms; half my body was pink from flames. Half my neck, half my chest, half my stomach, and one leg, I cried in silence as my father picked me up and carried me to the ward.

I woke up two days later, lying in the woods. I looked up and saw Ursa and two guards staring at me. "Ursa? What is going on?" I held my burnt side and found it wrapped up. I looked back at her and saw she was crying. "Why are you crying Ursa?"

"Azulon has feared you for a long time. He was waiting for an excuse, and this accident came right on time." She sniffed and pulled out a knife.

"What's that for?" I started to scoot back.

"He destroyed the airbenders because he was afraid of the avatar, but since you were born he feared you most." She stood up and walked towards me. She raised the knife and I closed my crying eyes.

I heard two grunts and opened my eyes to see she had stabbed the two guards. "Run Asha! Run, and don't come back!" I was already heading out into the woods. Running and running till I couldn't run no more. I jumped in a stream and swam. I came to an ocean and I just floated.

My whole life just changed in two seconds. No I'm on my own, no Ursa, no mom or dad, and no Zuko. I floated back to the shore and I just laid in the sand, and cried.

**Ten Years later.**

"I tell you what Toph, I think you got me beat!" I laughed as I pushed the earth remains off me.

"Well Asha you may be the second best earthbender in the world, Next to me of course." She laughed and we headed towards town. Toph was in an earthbending match tonight. I was helping her practice.

When we arrived at the arena I dressed her and we practiced before she actually went on. "THE BLIND BANDIT!" I heard the announcer scream, the sound of boulders being thrown and then the bell. The match was already over. Toph had won.

I stood at the edge of the arena and watched as a short little kid bravely approached Toph. _Who is that?" _I asked myself. I gasp when I realized who he was. The Avatar. After the match I left Toph and followed them.

"I'm sure she wasn't the one Aang, there will be others." A girl with hair loops said as a taller boy danced with the championship belt. I stealthily followed them, but tripped.

"Did you hear that?' The girl asked as she stopped and turned my way. I ducked. When I was sure she turned back I raised my head and was met with a water blast and was frozen against the wall.

"Who are you!" Aang screamed as he held up his staff at me.

"Why are you wearing fire nation clothes? Are you following us?" The boy with the ponytail shook a boomerang at me.

"Listen, I'm Asha, I just need to talk to the Avatar!" I said through my mask I used to hide my scars on my neck and right cheek.

"Fire nation people have no business with us!" The girl pulled another water whip.

"I know where to find the blind bandit!" I screamed.

"Speak," this girl is mean as I'll get out!

"Tell us who you are!" Aang yelled again.

"I am Asha! The multi-bender!" I squealed.

"Nonsense, the multi-bender died years ago." Ponytail guy said.

"Let me go and I'll prove it." Reluctantly the water tribe girl freed me. I sucked in a huge breath and pulled up the water and did a difficult whip the cut a nearby rock in half. Then I jumped in the air and did a fire spin that lit up the night sky. Then I as I landed I kicked up a rock and bent it into the shape of a star.

"What are you exactly?" The water tribe boy said narrowing his eyes.

"Look, tell me your names and I'll lead you to the blind bandit." I bowed in respect of the Avatar, little did he know I was more powerful than him.

"I'm Aang, this is Katara and Sokka, now leave. We don't need your help. You will only attract the fire-nation to us more." Aang started to walk away.

"I can stop the fire-nation from following you." I said growling in anger. I needed an air-bending teacher, and he was the one.

"How?" Sokka spat at me.

"Think about it stupid, the only one next to the Avatar that can defeat the Fire Lord. I can give myself up in exchange for you, if you ever get captured. Plus, before I 'disappeared' I had a little run in with Ozai and I'm pretty sure he would want me dead before you." I walked ahead of them, "You coming?"

After I showed them Toph's home I waited inside for them to figure it out themselves as they insisted. That night was embarrassing.

"Come on, chill out Toph, it ain't that bad." I said as I massaged my feet. Toph's dad had openly told the Avatar to fuck off and now she was mad.

"How! Aren't you mad that the only one to teach you air-bending is walking away right now!" She stomped.

I stood and went to get dressed, "Fine let's go after them." I wrapped blue bands around my foot, up my right leg and around my stomach and arm. Covered from foot to neck I pulled on my mask that covered the right of my face.

"You mean run away?" She smiled and I handed her bag to her.

I slung mine across my neck. "Exactly, and to think about it, I owe that bitch Katara a water whip." We left silently into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

We caught up with them and after some exchange of words they accepted us. I sat on the rear of the saddle as the bison soared through the sky, Toph wasn't enjoying it but I didn't care. I touched my mask, I was used to taking it off but I can't let them see my scar. A scar is weakness.

"Why do you wear that?" I looked up to see Sokka staring at me with interest.

"Why do you have a ponytail?" I spat at him and turned away.

"Look, you don't have to be so mean!" Katara said frowning at me.

I rolled my eyes and curled up under my ostrich-deer blanket and closed my eyes.

"It isn't sleep time." She said scowling at me, "We have schedule and we keep to it!"

"Hey, princess shut up, I said I would be a protector, so I have to be away while you are asleep to protect you. See how me sleeping now applies to that situation?" I tossed away.

"Well, I see your point." She returned to her seat by her brother and I closed my eyes. When they thought I was asleep I heard them talking about me.

"What is her problem?" Sokka sighed.

"Yeah, she is just so ugh!" Katara growled.

"Why did she even come with us?" Aang groaned.

I almost jolted up to cuss them but Toph spoke, "Just imagine being all alone at six, no one to take care of you, no one to feed you or teach you how to take care of yourself or hunt. She was alone for a long time until she came to my family. Give her time, plus she is really untrusting."

I felt the tension release, "Okay, I can see how she would be like she is. I mean, we lost our mother and our father was at war, we didn't really have a settled family either." Sokka said quietly.

"No," Katara said strongly, "We are nothing like her." She growled.

"You're right." They all looked at Aang, "You still had family." He looked away and sighed.

I closed my eyes and went to actual sleep. I couldn't believe that Katara still don't like me. Don't worry, I'll win their respect, I'm the Avatar, and so is Aang, but I'm more powerful. Sure I don't have the Avatar State, I have something more, much more.

When I woke up it was night fall, "Are we landing anytime soon?" I said as I rolled up my blanket and stood.

"Yeah, just looking for a spot." Aang said, his eyes gazing the ground. "there is a spot!' He yank Appa's reins and landing in an area next to a wide river. They all jump off Appa and started unloading.

I walked over to the water and starting wading in it. "Aren't you going to help us unload?" I heard Katara ask.

"Nope, I don't have personal stuff but my blanket and I already got that. I'm just gonna wade and practice bending." I said as I pick up the water and started rounding it.

"Well you know you could help, right?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You know you could shut the hell up, right?" I sneered and pulled up the water octopus wands and started practicing that.

"You can practice later." Aang said blowing Appa's saddle off.

"Honey, if I out practice off to later all the time, I'd still be bending like you" I sneered again and went out further in the river.

"Hey, I'm better than you." He snapped as he clenched his jaw.

"Oh yeah twinkle toes?" I said as I locked my fingers together and faced them, I was knee deep in the water and closed my eyes. I was pulled down into the water and earth, in a flash like motion.

"Where did she go?!' I heard Aang ask and heard his glider hit the ground. I smiled as I tunneled my way silently under them.

"Ha, just wait for it." Toph laughed as I jumped from the ground and launched a rock at Aang. He screamed and jumped out of the way. Me and Toph fell to the ground laughing.

"What the heck was that?" Katara screamed as Aang gather himself and stood.

"Well, if Toph is gonna be teaching him earthbending then he needs to learn to react fast." I laughed and sneered at him, "If I was the Fire Lord, you'd be dead."

"Shut up!" He yelled, "Let's get to learning Toph." I let them go and walked back to the water and saw down.

I touched the water and let it ripple. My reflection, tan skin, blue eyes, and my super long hair tied into a bun at the back of my head, stared back at me. For a second I thought I saw it fuzz out and half be replaced with a different face. One with a scar on this eye, I blink and it disappeared.

I sighed and drew a stream on the crystal liquid up and flicked it into the sky and made a little drizzle.

"Are you gonna practice or what?" I heard Katara yell.

I Locked eyes with her and stood, "Yeah, I gotta practice a trick I've been working on." I walked into the water and about an hour later I had it down, "Hey guys! Watch!" I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath, I stuck out two fingers on each hand and with one I drew up a water ball and crystalized it. With then other moving simultaneously I conjured a fire ball and spun my body in a circle and launched the frozen water into the sky. I did another spin and kicked the fire ball after it. When they collided a rainbow of shimmering crystal like dust floated down and I bowed.

"Wow, that was something." Sokka said as he sat down.

Everyone agreed and when night fell, I took my post in the trees above them, I was to protect them from danger, that was my end of the agreement.

I leaned against the trunk and closed my eyes, leaving my ear open. I heard footsteps about 500 yards west and perched, ready to strike. I nearly fainted when I saw who was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

I crouched down in the tree and held my breath as I saw him walk into view. He had a pony tail and a scar on his left eye. The old man beside him was sipping a cup of tea as they walked. I felt a tear slide down my face. Zuko.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the light of our campfire. I snapped out of whatever I was in and jumped from the tree and stopped him from moving forward.

"Who are you?" He asked as he took his fighting stance.

"Nephew, don't you see her clothing? She's a Fire Nation girl!" Uncle Iroh said and he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He loosened up.

"What is your name?" He glared at me. I locked eyes with him and then looked into Iroh's eyes. I felt my heart skip at the recognition in Iroh's eyes.

I didn't answer. I drew my blade and turned and ran to the campsite. I heard their feet behind me as i turned the corner and yelled for them to run.

"Asha, what's..." Aang started to asked but when Zuko sent a fire blast right me and I and ducked and sent one back, he grabbed his staff and they climbed on Appa.

"Come on!" Sokka screamed as they reached for me. I was locked in a firey battle though.

"Go one without me! I'll find you all as soon as I can!" I screamed as Zuko tackled me to the ground and tied my hands up. I fought against the rope and growled. After about ten minutes of fighting I gave in and rolled on my back to face them. "What do you want with me?"

Zuko knelt in front of me, "What is your name? WHy do you wear the mask?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I spat at him, "I will never tell you my name! And my mask is my business!" I tried to fight the rope again.

"Stop fighting it. That is quality rope. And to answer your question, the Avatar obviously has something to do with do. So I can use you as a trade next time i encounter them." he stood and walked over to sit down by a tree.

"Wow, held captive by Prince Zuko, such a lovely way to die." I rolled my eyes and Iroh laughed. "I'm going to sleep."

I rolled over and after they thought i drifted off they began to talk about me.

"Who the hell is she, Uncle?" Zuko growled. I felt his eyes burrowing into my back.

"Ah, Nephew, if you cannot tell by looking into those blue eyes, then I sure won't tell you. YOu must find out for yourself." I could feel my heart sank. I thought he was pretending to not remember me. but he really didn't.

"Uncle, I really don't know who she is." I heard him sigh, "This will be a long captivity with her."

The next morning i woke up and i was still tied up. I rolled over on my back and looked around. Zuko was gone and Iroh was sitting by a fire brewing tea. I crawled my way over to him and pushed myself up in a sitting position. I looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"So, Uncle Iroh, it's been awhile." I lowered my head.

He sat the teapot down and smiled at me. "Yes, Asha, it has. How have you been all these years?"

I shrugged, "It's been bad. I managed to escape death the day Azulon tried to have me murdered. I swam for days until I found an island and the people told me the safest place from the Fire Nation was the Earth Kingdom City. So i went. I lived alone until i was ten. Then I met Toph. She took me in and I lived the life I had before the accident, except without Zuko."

I could feel a sob coming up my throat and I swallowed it. "Ah, Asha, I had missed you. Zuko was so torn because he thought he had killed you."

"Does he really not remember me, Uncle?" I said through a sob.

"Babygirl, he seems to have blocked all memories of childhood since his banishment." He shook his head sadly.

i sighed, "Please don't tell him my name. Call me Jasmine instead, He can't know." I looked away.

Uncle touched my shoulder, "I always knew you two would fall in love, do you love Zuko?"

My shoulders shook as i sobbed. "I have thought of him many times over the years. My heart feels funny when I do. I think I do love him, Uncle." I heard leaves rustle and turning as Zuko emerged from the woods carrying somekind of animal.

"I have supper for tonight." He said as he walked over to me. He looked me in the eyes and knelt down and cut the rope that binded my hands. "Promise you won't run?"

I looked from him to Iroh, I sighed, "I have no where to run. I don't know where Aang is." I stretched and got a cup of tea.

He nodded and grabbed his bag and kicked out the fire. Time to look for the Avatar. He flew west so e start there. We stood and walked west. I couldn't help but stare at the back of Zuko's head. I looked away and sighed. Why couldn't I let him know?

**Zuko**

I felt her eyes on me as we walked. I don't know why she always stared at me. I don't even know her. She said her name was Jasmine and I've never even heard that name in my life. We walked all day and came to a little town. I started the routine I always do when I come to towns, I held up a picture to everyone and demanded the Avatar.

Uncle and Jasmine left for a tea shop and I walked into to a fight club. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! I demand you tell me where the Avatar is!" I held up the wanted poster and all the earth benders looked at me.

"He passed through here last night. Rested and had a few challenges. Then they moved on. Said they was heading for the Earth Kingdom City." I nodded at the information and went to find Uncle and Jasmine.

I found them in the tea shop and crossed my arms while leaning on the wall beside their table. "He need to go. The Avatar is headed for the Earth Kingdom City. That's a weeks journey from here."

"Come on Nephew, we can't walk that far in a week." Uncle said sipping his Jasmine Tea.

"We won't have to." I pointed out the window at three Camel-horses, "We steal those and we will be there in no time."

Uncle shook his head but I knew he'd do it anyway.

After ran outside and we each jumped on one and off we were.

I heard the most beautiful laugh and turned my head to see Jasmine had let her bun down and a long trail of black hair flowed behind her. She had her face to sky and was laughing with the wind. I smiled at her and then shook my head. Why does she make me feel weird?


End file.
